chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Karura
Karura The disciplined, loyal avian warriors of the Karura roam the valleys of Romagon in tightly-knit tribes called nests. Dedicated to the practices of martial study and introspection, the Karura value strength and honor. Physical Description Karura are tall humanoids with powerful, tightly packed muscles. Their bodies are covered in feathers, typically brown, black, or grey, but sometimes in more vivid colours including red, blue, green, or even gold. Their large eyes are red, grey, or gold, and have no visible sclera. Their arms are connected, like wings, with three relatively blunt talon-like digits on the end. Their digitigrade, scaly legs have three forward-facing digits, and a fourth, larger digit at the back. *'Random Height' Base 5 ft. 10 in. + 2d4 in (6 ft. - 7 ft. 6 in.) *'Random Weight' Base 110 lbs + (2d8x5 lbs) (120-190 lbs) Racial Traits The following are the base racial traits of Karura. Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Scores' Karura are natural warriors, acutely fast and strong, but tend to be curt, and place little importance on social graces. They gain a +2 bonus to Strength and Dexerity, and a -2 penalty to Charisma. *'Type' Karura are Humanoids with the Monstrous subtype. *'Size' Karura are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Base Speed' Karura have a base speed of 30 ft. *'Culture' Karura tend to be from the Karura or Romagoni cultures, although a good number of them find that they fit in quite well with Corvan culture. *'Lifespan' Karura have average lifespans. Defense Racial Traits *'Warming Down '''Karura get a +2 bonus to Fortitude saves made to resist cold weather. This bonus does not stack with the bonus granted from a successful Survival check or from wearing furs Offense Racial Traits *'Taloned Limbs (Ex)' Karura can choose to deal either bludgeoning or slashing damage when making unarmed strikes with their hands or feet. Magical Racial Traits *'Ki Pool (Su)' Karura have a natural reserve of inner power that they may draw from to perform acts of physical and mental power. They possess a ki pool equal to their Wisdom modifier. This does not grant any of the abilities typically associated with a ki pool, but Karura do qualify for any feats, prestige classes, or traits that require a ki pool, and the points from this pool can be used to activate any abilities the Karura later gain that rely on a ki pool. If a Karura gains a ki pool from another source, they lose this trait and gain Extra Ki as a bonus feat. *'Peerless Finesse (Ex)' As a swift action, a Karura may spend 1 ki point to add their Dexterity modifier to all melee attack and weapon damage rolls they make for 1 round. This does not stack with Weapon Finesse or the Agile special weapon ability. Movement Racial Traits *'Glide (Ex)' Although Karura wings are not strong or large enough to grant them actual flight, they can glide down from high places. Karura have a fly speed of 50 ft. with average maneuverability, however, they cannot hover or fly upwards, and must travel down at least 5 ft. each round that they spend flying. Senses Racial Traits *'Low-Light Vision''' Karura can see twice as far as Humans in conditions of dim light. Weakness Racial Traits *'Honorbound (Ex)' Karura are bound by their word, and even the most duplicitous Karura have trouble breaking a promise. If a Karura fails to fulfill a task they agreed to do, or otherwise goes back on an agreement they have made with another intelligent creature, they take a morale penalty equal to (1/4th of their character level -1) 'to attack and weapon damage rolls, and to saves for one week. Alternate Racial Traits *'Feral Warrior (Ex) Some Karura do not use study or introspection to fight, but rather rely on the more brutal elements of their body, honing themselves into inborn creatures of war. They get a primary bite attack that deals 1d6 base damage, and two secondary talon attacks that deal 1d4 each. This trait replaces the Ki Pool and Peerless Finesse traits. *'Karura Sage' Some Karura dedicate themselves to meditation and study, rather than the martial pursuits. They are significantly less strong and hardy than their kin, but they are more learned and serene, and also tend to be less taciturn. They get a +2 bonus to Dexterity and Wisdom, and take a -2 penalty to Constitution. This trait replaces the Karura's normal Ability Score adjustments. Racial Archetypes, Feats, and Traits Archetypes Feats Traits Category:Races Category:Humanoid Races Category:Humanoid Creatures Category:Monstrous Creatures